


Echo Flowers

by Coriander1975



Category: Undertale
Genre: An exorbitant amount of gay thoughts, And sans doesn't even try to be serious he's just regular sans, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gaster tries to be all serious and professional but he's still a heckin dork, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor as in very little violence not underage kids getting hurt, Pre-Undertale, Royal Guard Gaster, Sanster, Science that I made up, Scientist Sans, awkward everything, but more sciencey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriander1975/pseuds/Coriander1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of interactions between a scientist with a crush and a clueless captain. Set in the AU by Demorrtis where Gaster is a Royal Guardsman instead of the Royal Scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sample Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm still on hiatus from my other fic, but I had to get this one written down while I was inspired. That inspiration came from this photoset:
> 
> http://demorrt-arts.tumblr.com/post/141822127443/always-wanted-to-try-out-drawing-the-waterfall
> 
> as well as this animation of said photoset:
> 
> http://demorrt-arts.tumblr.com/post/142158358733/aaa-i-finally-animated-a-bit-for-this-post-its
> 
> both of which are hella rad (that armor design tho holy shit).
> 
> Royal Guardsman Gaster is *not* my idea, it belongs to demorrt-arts. And yes, I already asked if it was okay to use it. I was super nervous to post this because I've never written Sanster before, but I love every incarnation of Gaster and this ship is really cute and aaaaa so yea here you go.

The steady trickle of water over rocks was the only sound in Waterfall, as an uncertain silence had fallen between its two latest arrivals. They followed a path along the river, leading them deeper into the misty caverns. One was short and neatly dressed in business wear and a lab coat, the other tall and covered head to toe in a daunting suit of armor. A skull-shaped helmet obscured the side of his face, leaving his companion unable to discern the guardsman's expression. Judging by the way his hands flexed continuously around a summoned violet blade, it must have been tense. Sans smirked. What was there to fear in Waterfall? Aaron? _Woshua_? He chuckled at the thought. The soft noise immediately drew Gaster's attention.

"What is it?" His fingers tightened their grip, his expression finally becoming visible as he stopped walking and turned to face the skeleton. Tense...was one way to describe it. Perhaps determined was a better word. "Did you hear something?"

"Nah, I just thought it's funny how you're-" Sans was thrown off when Gaster's eyes quit searching around for a threat and settled attentively on his. "Uh. You just seem like you're on _edge_...I could even say you're really _sharp_ at the moment." He gestured to the sword, giving the guard a moment to realize the puns and roll his eyes accordingly. "Which I thought was odd since we're in one of the safest areas of the Underground."

Gaster forced himself to relax, letting his sword dissipate into smoky, magical remnants that quickly dispersed and faded from the air. "You're right. But...be that as it may..." His posture grew just a tad more rigid. "You know that it's my duty to protect the Underground a-"

"'-and every one of its inhabitants from any sort of threat, no matter how minor. If I fail to do so, I have failed my position as a Royal Guard, and thus failed my people and my king.' I know, G, I was only teasing," Sans interjected.

Gaster didn't look very thrilled with being interrupted, but allowed the transgression to pass without comment. He was too busy being shocked that Sans had memorized his entire Royal Guard spiel. Did he really repeat it that often? And just _why_ was the scientist so intent on making those ridiculous jokes? Gaster needed to focus on keeping Sans safe during the journey, not his jibes. Though in all honesty, the friendly conversation was exactly why he had come with. Sans didn't need protection for this trip; it was a simple mission to retrieve an echo flower sample and bring it back to the lab for testing. But when Gaster had noticed him passing through Hotland, he'd eagerly volunteered his services along the way.

He wasn't sure why he enjoyed Sans' company so much. Maybr it was the light, casual way the young scientist always spoke with him. It was a refreshing change from the "yes sir"'s and respectfully downcast eyes the Captain had grown accustomed to. Nobody had treated him that way before he first put on the armor, but now...well, he was aware that he'd gained a reputation for being fiercely dedicated to his job, making others reluctant to approach him without trepidation. Sans was never like that.

Gaster realized that the silence was dragging on, as well as how long he'd been staring. His eyes flicked back to the path. "Right. Onward, then." He let Sans take the lead, putting himself in the best tactical position. It allowed him to both watch for oncoming threats and to act as a buffer to attacks from behind.

He was beginning to think Sans was right: he _was_ acting a little paranoid.

No matter, he took everyone's safety seriously. Especially-

Especially what? A friend's? It was a nice thought, for sure, but unlikely. Each of them had their own important roles to fulfill. Their relationship was strictly professional, and that's how it would remain.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder if Sans considered him anything more than a bodyguard.

Meanwhile, the skeleton himself was wondering how he could end this newly formed lull in the conversation. He knew Gaster could be open, talkative, and even fun when he wasn't in "guard mode". Sans considered his options as they passed by yet another rushing cascade of water. Well, how did he normally put people at ease? With his bone-a fide sense of humor, of course.

"Hey G?"

"Yes?"

"Did you notice that skeleton over there?" He pointed to a distant corner of the cave.

Gaster squinted at it and shook his head. "No. I wasn't aware there was anyone else here right now." Before he could grow suspicious, Sans went in for the kill.

He cocked his head back over his shoulder and flashed his signature cheeky grin. "Then I guess you didn't cal-see 'em." The punchline was met with a silent, blank stare. "It's...uh-" This didn't usually happen. "Like calcium. 'Cause, you know...bones?"

A look of realization dawned on Gaster's face, his serious shell rapidly cracking away. "Oh...? Ohhh!" Sans felt a small thrill flutter through his chest when the guardsman smiled. "Okay, I'll admit that was a clever one."

The skeleton turned back to the road ahead to hide his satisfied grin. "'Course it was. I've got bone dry wit."

Gaster sighed; Sans didn't need to look to know he was shaking his head. "Puns aren't the same thing as dry humor."

"Hey, make no bones about it. Tell me exactly what you think."

"Sans."

"I think you're just-"

" _Sans_."

"Skull-king."

"Sans, could you-"

"Tibia honest, I don't know how to stop."

"Could you stop? Stop walking, I mean. Though you might as well quit it with the puns while you're at it." Sans quirked a browbone, but complied. He didn't realize why they had paused until he saw Gaster's gauntleted hand point to a bright blue glow by the edge of the river. "This is what you're here for, isn't it?" Gaster asked.

"Oh. Right." The flowers. He'd forgotten there was an actual reason for this trip. He shuffled over to the river, Gaster trailing along behind him. "You know, we've already done a lot of research on these things," Sans explained as he looked for a worthy specimen. "They're pretty neat, if you'd like to hear about it."

Having fully relaxed from his strict, protective persona, Gaster removed his helmet and put it under his arm. "Go on."

"Okay, so echo flowers don't have souls, right? But somehow they're still _bursting_  with magical energy. We don't know how, since naturally occurring magic reservoirs are rare, especially ones that can utilize that magic for a specific purpose. Like, uh, echoing." A flower to his left demonstrated by repeating his last word. "Heh. Like so. Right now, we're trying to figure out exactly how they do it. If there's an explanation besides 'magic', that is." At last, he found a flower of the right size. It was tall enough to be level with his face, though that wasn't saying much since Sans was already pretty tiny. The top of his skull reached just barely above Gaster's elbow. He leaned towards the flower for a closer look, inspecting its petals thoroughly. A pleasant smile crossed his face. "They're kinda nice to look at, don't you think?"

"Yes..." Gaster found himself enthralled as well, though not by the flowers. There was no threat in sight, yet his pulse had begun to race as he watched the scientist. Mindlessly, his hand reached up to his chest and clutched the fabric of his cape.

Sans had been brushing a finger along the petals' delicate edges when he noticed the movement, catching the guard's unwavering stare. His eyelights disappeared for a split second as his nonexistent heart skipped a beat. However, he quickly recovered and shot Gaster a questioning look. "Uh, G? You okay?"

Gaster blinked, his hand dropping back to his side as he forced a smile. "Oh. Of c-course, it's just s-so interesting!" He tore his gaze away, fidgeting, and willed himself to calm down. What in the world was _that_? There had been no reason for such a drastic reaction. He cast around for a change of subject. "Have you decided on that one?"

Tempted as he was to ask about Gaster's sudden shift in demeanor, Sans let it drop. He was still a little shaken himself, but his voice remained level as he replied, "Sure have. _Leaf_ it to me to find the perfect flower."

"They don't even have leaves..."

"Water you being so critical for?"

"Sans, please."

"Alright, alright." Still chuckling, Sans retrieved a pair of scissors from his satchel and snipped the flower at the top of its stem. He wrapped the freshly cut head in a sheet of foil before placing it and the shears in his bag. "Welp," he began, shaking pollen from his phalanges, "I guess I'll go back to the lab. Thanks for coming with me, G. It was nice seeing you again." 

"Ah...wait-" Gaster reached out as if to grab Sans' shoulder, but quickly retracted his hand. He stood at his full height while he earnestly announced, "I promised to guard you on your journey. That would include both the trip here and back to your home..." His confident tone faltered. "If you would not mind the company."

The scientist blinked in surprise. "Why would I? We're _fronds_ , aren't we?" He tried to pretend he wasn't legitimately invested in the answer.

Gaster's reaction was better than the skeleton could have hoped for. The guardsman smiled brightly, torn between feeling irritated by the pun and reveling in the pleasant warmth spreading throughout his chest. "Of course we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both so oblivious someone help them


	2. Sparring Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans watches Gaster teach fighting techniques to his trainees. Gaster totally isn't showing off to impress him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn't adding another chapter...welp, I was wrong. This is something I started working on forever ago (like two weeks after finishing the first chapter tbh) and never had the motivation to finish until now. Because of that the writing style sort of shifts partway through, but I don't think it'll detract from the flow of reading too much. Hopefully? Anyways, this is where things really start to kick off.

Sans' eyelights shrank in surprise when he first beheld the vast courtyard. Its worn stone surface was dotted with numerous training dummies and weapon racks. A row of trainees were lined up along the western edge, shifting with either impatience or fear. Most had mixed feelings when it came to fighting the captain of the Royal Guard. Said guardsman motioned to a spot many yards away from where he and the scientist stood. "Sans, I'd like you to stay over there during practice," he instructed. "Make yourself comfortable, but I must emphasize: please _do not_ step within the warded circle." He then pointed at a ring of sparkling green magic embedded in the floor around the sparring area. "The new bloods can be...well, they're eager, and I don't want you getting in the way." That had sounded too harsh, hadn't it? He made a quick addendum, "I'd hate for anyone to get hurt."

"You got it G, I'll stay back. You won't even know I'm here," Sans promised, shooting him a wink. "Don't let me distract you _too_ much."

Gaster sighed, crossing his arms and pulling down the visor of his helmet before Sans could notice the slight purpling of his face. "Not that I don't appreciate your company, but why _are_ you here? I wouldn't expect a scientist to have any interest in combat."  
   
The skeleton shrugged. "I had to deliver a report to Asgore, thought I might as well stop by to see you while I'm in the area." 'The area' being the castle; the Royal Guard was trained right in the king's own courtyard. "It's just a plus that I get to see you do something cool."

Now Gaster was _very_ grateful for his helmet. 'Stopped by to see you.' To see the Royal Guard? Or...the captain in particular? Certain he'd embarrass himself if the question was asked aloud, he gave only a silent nod in response. Before turning around, Gaster noticed Sans' frozen grin turn down ever so slightly at the edges. He could feel the skeleton's eyes boring into his back as he retreated to the sparring field. Blast it, he'd done something wrong again, hadn't he? Resisting the urge to turn back and likely make things worse, he forced himself forward.

Meanwhile, Sans was attempting to quell his minuscule flicker of disappointment. Gaster hadn't reacted at all to his flirting. Was that what he'd been doing? Flirting? Truthfully, he didn't even know anymore. What had started as the same cordial teasing Sans tortured all his friends with had begun to grow more and more... _suggestive_. Exactly why or how this happened, he hadn't a clue. It just seemed that one day, he'd decided that these feelings were even more than a sense of respect for the captain's professionalism, or admiration for his drive, or an appreciation of his protective instincts. By that point, Sans had begun to wonder if such passionate devotion could be directed towards something other than responsiblities- but what could be more important to Gaster than his work? Not one monster out of the many that needed his help, and certainly not some annoying skeleton whose primary talents were telling puns and pulling gags. Resigned to sit by and watch, Sans did as he was told and settled on the ground a safe distance away from the circle.

Gaster began the lesson. He gazed shrewdly over the fidgeting newbies, knowing that drawing out the selection process would only make them more excited. Or terrified, as the case may be. At last, his vividly violet eyes- the only things visible through his helmet- settled on a tiger-like monster holding a six foot staff. At each end was a pointed spike. It was a unique weapon, and was sure to make for an interesting fight. All Gaster had to do was nod in their direction. The initiate practically bounced from the line, grinning like a loon, and took their place across from the captain. Though he didn't plan on crushing the others' enthusiasm, Gaster had a sneaking suspicion the trainee wouldn't be so happy by the end of the battle. Purple wisps of magic gathered in his left hand to form the captain's shimmering sword.

For the first few moments, both monsters circled around the ring, each fighter's eyes never leaving the other's. The tiger made the first move. Hoisting their weapon above their head, they rushed at the captain with a feral snarl. The staff was swept downward in a sharp arc towards his head. Gaster waited until they were within striking distance before ducking, sliding under the attack, and hopping back onto his feet behind them. His opponent twirled around to face him and waved the staff again, this time sending bolts of electric yellow magic in his direction. Gaster deflected the ones that didn't miss with his sword.

Sans flinched as one of the missles came whizzing straight towards him- only to fizzle out once it reached the invisible walls of the ward. Gaster had been right, these training sessions _did_ get pretty hectic. But to Sans, that only made them all the more entertaining.

Especially with the entrancing way Gaster was capable of moving. The guardsman relied on dexterity and speed rather than brute strength, allowing him to evade his opponent's attacks with ease. That didn't mean there was no power behind his blows, though. He twisted and ducked again beneath the thrusting staff, titling the blade of his sword above his body to send the other weapon flying away. This sudden move was jarring enough to send a shockwave through the tiger's arm, loosening their grip on the wooden shaft. Gaster followed with a quick jab of his own, coupled with a blast of purple energy, to the younger guard's plated chest. Stunned by the blow they gasped, dropped their weapon, and fell back on their rear. After a brief pause to let the trainee catch their breath, Gaster extended a gauntleted arm to help pull them back up. Judging by the way they immediately hunched over, wheezed, and braced their hands on their knees, he may have been just a _little_ bit too hard on them. He felt the briefest flicker of what might have been regret. Who was he trying to show off for? Sans? Preposterous. He simply needed to keep the initiates on their toes. Yes. That was it.

That didn't stop him from glancing over towards the scientist to gauge his reaction. Sans was watching with rapt attention, stars twinkling in his eyes. Feeling a sweeping rush of... _something_ \- an unnamable feeling that made him want to giggle like a schoolgirl- Gaster turned his attention back to his sparring partner. Thankfully, they seemed to be okay. They continued to beam as though they hadn't just gotten their ass handed to them, but the challenging glint was gone from their eyes. "You did very well," Gaster assured them. "Next time, pay closer attention to my fighting patterns. If you know what's coming next, you'll be able to land more attacks." The tiger nodded, still a little breathless, and returned to standing with the others. Gaster more loudly commended the young guard-to-be for their performance before picking another from the line.

The next few fights went much the same way. Gaster was relentless, effortlessly defeating opponent after opponent. However, he made sure each one knew how proud he was of their progress, and gave criticism with only the best of intentions. Every so often, he chanced a peek at Sans' face to find the same awestruck wonder as before lingering there. On one occasion, he looked for too long and allowed his opponent to knock him off balance. He barely managed to get back on his feet in time to block their next attack. Once the fight had concluded, he heard Sans' mellow baritone calling from the sidelines. "Hey, I thought I said not to let me distract you!"

Oh mercy, Sans had caught him staring! Already sweating from exertion, Gaster felt his face heating up even further. He found himself stuck in place, his mind full of fuzz and his tongue turned to lead. Not even the chaos of battle had ever frozen him this badly. But he couldn't just stand there, and so the captain called back, "W-well then perhaps you shouldn't be so distracting!"

The regret was immediate.

Though they tried to suppress it, over half of the trainees broke out into uncontrollable laughter. The other portion managed to contain their amusement to quiet giggles. Sans soon joined in, Gaster wanted to throw himself off a cliff, and so he decided that it was time to end the practice session. He quickly dismissed the other guards, leaving only himself and the smirking skeleton on the field. There was something seriously wrong with his mind, Gaster realized, and he'd give anything to figure out what in the blazes it was. Finding the air difficult to breathe, he pulled his helmet from his head and let it fall to the ground. The scientist languidly approached, hands stuffed in the pockets of his labcoat.

"So-" Sans began.

He didn't get to say much. " _Do not_."

"Donut what? You don't want any puns? I gotta tell ya, the ones I've cooked up are pretty sweet."

"Saaaans," Gaster nearly whined.

"Come on, G, just give me a chance."

Though Gaster crossed his arms, he complied and waited patiently.

"Alright. All I wanted to say is thanks for letting me stick around. This was a lot more fun than the work they'd make me do back at the lab."

Gaster scowled half-heartedly. "You mean that all this time, I was helping you skip work? For shame, Sans." His expression softened, as did his stiff posture. "But you are welcome regardless. It was...interesting to have an audience."

"I'll bet it was." Sans looked down at his watchless wrist. "Unfortunately, I've gotta fly. Reports to the king can only take so long, and I'm sure my boss is gettin' suspicious. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Of course." Remembering his carelessly tossed helmet, Gaster uncrossed his arms and bent over to retrieve it.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Hm?"

Without any hesitation, Sans leaned over and pressed his teeth to Gaster's cheek in an approximation of a kiss. "You looked really cool out there," he whispered. With that, he disappeared into thin air, teleporting away to the safety of the laboratory.

For the second time that day, Gaster found himself incapable of moving. Or breathing. Or doing anything, really. He stood there on the empty field for a long time after Sans had left, utterly confused, flustered, and petrified...though not entirely unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dumb fluff coming soon(?)


	3. Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster receives some terrible news.

It was a slow day for Gaster. Not that he minded it, of course. That only meant there was no one in trouble, and all was well in the Underground. Monsters were typically calm, peaceful beings; yet there were still plenty of incidents that required the Royal Guard's attention. Just the other day, he'd nearly burnt his arms off while dragging a family of seven plant monsters from their flaming house. Though his wounds had since been healed, the captain was grateful for today's calm. His diligence was soon to be rewarded with a weekend-long break.

At first, Gaster had protested vehemently when Asgore demanded he take some time off. Two whole days? _Not_ working? The very idea was preposterous!

But eventually, the aches of his battered joints and throughly abused muscles had become more and more apparent...so Asgore's proposal won him over. Gaster had begrudgingly accepted the vacation. In time, he had even begun to look forward to it.

Currently, he patrolled the streets of New Home with a cheery spring in his step. The only thing that could make this day better would be a visit from his favorite scientist...ah, but Sans had far better things to do.

In contrast to Gaster's recent treat, the laboratory team was under strict pressure from Asgore. They'd been tasked with finding a way to break the barrier that didn't require more human souls. Only four had been collected thus far, and it was unlikely that they'd be getting a new one anytime soon. The most recent human had fallen nearly fifty years ago.

Not to mention, Gaster was certain the executions were weighing heavily on his king's heart. Asgore was not a naturally violent monster. Even with his LOVE heightened by the war, his trident still shook violently when it was drawn to slay each new child. The captain had witnessed this firsthand. The sight was heartbreaking, to say the least.

Shaking off those unpleasantly morbid thoughts, Gaster instead considered his plans for the day. All he had to do was cycle from Snowdin, to Waterfall, to Hotland twice more and he'd be finished with his shift. Perhaps _he'd_ pop into the laboratory for once, just to see how things were going. Who knew, maybe they'd need his assistance?

As he passed two other guards standing by a bridge, he picked up a few lines from their conversation "Yeah," said the taller one. "Apparently Serif's missing."

"Really?" said the other. "Guess we should keep a closer lookout. Maybe he'll turn up here."

"Doubt it. He disappeared after-" Noticing Gaster's approach, the guard shut his mouth and straightened his back.

The other rapidly followed suit. "Captain...sir. Did you need us for something?"

"No, just checking in. You're both doing great," Gaster beamed. "Though did I hear something about a disappearance?"

"Uh...it's nothing to be concerned about, sir. Just a Snowdin resident gone AWOL."

That certainly did sound concerning, but Gaster decided not to press the issue. If it was truly important, they would have given him more details. He decided to keep it in mind regardless. "Well, let me know if they turn up. Carry on." Had he been paying closer attention, he might have noticed the shorter of the two shooting his companion a glare. The other shrugged, crossing his arms defensively.

Gaster passed numerous other guards on his walk. No one else mentioned 'Serif's' disappearance, and so it was soon pushed to the back of his mind. He'd keep an eye out for anyone who looked lost, as was his responsibility, but his main focus was finding any immediate danger. There could be disaster around every corner.

Or not. He finished his remaining loops around the Underground before sundown. At least, what would have been sundown if he was able to see the sky. Gaster trudged towards his home on the eastern edge of Waterfall. It was styled after his recognizable helmet, resembling its skeletal, canine shape. The magical lock on the door was opened with a wave of his hand. Purple flames danced in the fireplace, warming the living room and offering it a heady, floral scent. Piece by piece, Gaster removed his heavy armor and placed it on its stand in the corner. He sank into a lounge chair- the only furniture in the tiny room- with a sigh. A sharp breath soon followed when his spine popped painfully. He silently laughed at himself, simultaneously grimacing at the slight ache. Stars, was he really getting that old?

...tea. That's what he needed. Maybe he'd even indulge himself with a blanket and a good book.

Still amused, he forced himself to his feet. His small trek to the kitchen was interrupted by three sharp knocks at the door. Odd. He wasn't expecting any guests.

To his surprise, he opened the door to find a familiar orange fire elemental standing there.

Gaster welcomed Grillby with a broad, unguarded smile. The two had known each other for centuries. They were long time friends, seasoned fighters, veterans of the Great War that had sealed their kind underground...and occasional drinking buddies. Though Gaster wasn't too fond of bars, he didn't mind visiting Grillby's just to spend time with his dear friend. Perhaps he went to catch a glimpse of the restaurant's most frequent patron as well- but that was beside the point. Currently he signed a cheery greeting, albeit somewhat awkwardly. His fingers, stiff and painful from the week's hard work, made his movements clunky.

 _It's good to see you, old friend. It's not often that_ you _come to visit_ me _._

Grillby signed back with ease, having been forced to use Monster Sign Language from an early age. _That is true, and I'm glad to see you as well...but I'm afraid this isn't a social call._

Having been just about to invite his friend inside, Gaster was put off by the other's unusually solemn expression. Grillby's feelings were often very difficult to read. At the moment, even a stranger would be able to detect the worry on his featureless face. Gaster's demeanor immediately grew serious as he asked,  _Is something wrong?_

_You...haven't been told. I thought that might be the case. I'm sure they didn't want you to worry, but you have a right to know..._

If he'd been concerned before, the captain was frightened now. _Grillby, what happened?_

_It's...about Sans._

That was all it took to send his heart racing. His eyes grew unfocused as a hard, chilling truth came to him. That monster the other guards were looking for, their name was Serif.

Sans Serif.

His hand, grasping the doorway in a death grip, was the only outward indication of his sudden terror. Serif was a _skeleton_ surname. How had the possibility not occurred to him before? How had he never thought to ask Sans for his full name? How had he not noticed that one of his dearest friends was missing-?!

Gaster blinked, quickly brought back to reality by someone gently shaking him by the shoulder. Grillby let go to regain use of both his hands. _Breathe, it's going to be alright,_ he instructed soothingly _. I suppose you must have heard something, then._

The captain did as he was told, slowing his shallow breaths to calm himself down. There was no time for panicking. The sooner he acted, the sooner Sans would be found. But first, he needed some information. _I...I did, but I didn't realize. When?_

_Just last night. He visited my bar and left at the same time as usual. According to Papyrus...he never came home. It's...just not like him. He always makes sure he's on time for his brother._

Gaster allowed himself a weak chuckle. _Yes...he's told me before. Papyrus needs his bedtime story._ Already forming a plan of action he steeled himself, determined. _So he was last seen leaving your bar?_

 _Yes_.

 _Now, the only question is why I wasn't informed sooner,_ Gaster wondered irritably.

Grillby's expression softened back into something more neutral. _My friend, everyone is aware that you two are..close. Unless I am wrong?_

The guardsman's anger faltered. He didn't even know the answer to that question himself. He'd never experienced anything more intimate than close friendship. He had no idea what to make of Sans' teasing, the conversations that came so easily- that totally unprecedented _kiss_ \- thinking about it only made Gaster feel helpless and, considering the circumstances, terribly sad.

His silence was the only answer Grillby needed. _So it is natural that your team would be concerned about your feelings...right? Perhaps they thought they could find Sans before you knew he was gone. I admit...I was hoping that would turn out to be true...yet it felt wrong to keep you in the dark._ He shot Gaster a sympathetic glance. _Though it still pains me to cause you so much distress. I haven't seen you react this strongly since...Varani..._

Ah, _there_ was an old memory. Old enough that he could remember it without too much discomfort, but there were more important things to consider right now. _Feelings be damned, I need to be kept up to date on these matters no matter_ who _is involved. I am fine,_ Gaster signed quickly. _And I_ will _find him. Thank you for telling me. I...I should go._

 _Of course,_ Grillby responded, respectfully inclining his head. _I will keep a lookout around Snowdin. Good luck._

Nodding back with equal veneration, Gaster turned on his heel and stormed inside to retrieve his armor. First things first, he'd have to gather a search team. His guards that were already out there searching were disorganized, directionless without his leadership. He still fumed knowing they had deliberately withheld vital information from him...but their intentions were good, and that cooled his temper. Instead, he directed his crackling ire towards whatever- or whomever- had caused Sans' disappearance. The best case scenario was that the scientist was simply lost and couldn't find his way home. But if the worst case were true...someone would have hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say dumb fluff? Whoops, I meant drama.


	4. ((update))

Copying and pasting this from my other fic because that's just how lazy I've become.

Sorry to do this, but I'm putting the story on a possibly indefinite hiatus. It was one of those projects I began with lots of enthusiasm and great ideas...and then quickly lost interest in it. This happens a lot with me >_> I'm still shocked that my main fic surpassed even ten chapters. If you follow that one, don't worry! IY is still going on. I'm gonna see it through to the end, but updates will likely be slow (as they have been already). Only Monstra Maris and Echo Flowers are potentially over for good. There's a small chance I might be inspired to write for them again, but I mean ?????

Edit: There's a second part to this story written by another user! I love how they finished it off ;w;

http://archiveofourown.org/works/8466112/chapters/19396060


End file.
